Vile
Vile, or in Japan, is a minor antagonist in the Mega Man X series. He used to be a member of the Maverick Hunters prior to the first Mega Man X game and was ranked S-A Class in Sigma's 17th Elite Unit prior to his commander's rebellion against humanity. He appeared in multiple games of the series as a boss character and was playable for the first time in Maverick Hunter X, a remake of the first game for the PlayStation Portable. Appearance Vile is adorned in basic armor with a distinct purple sheen and gold highlights. Like some Maverick Hunters, Vile wears a helmet with a T-shaped visor that conceals his face in shadow. It is unknown if this is his face or it is simply hidden by the shade as in the Mega Man X3 opening video, his Mega Man X3 artwork, the Rockman X3 manga and the Ruby-Spears cartoon, Vile is seen with a singular glowing eye. Attached to his shoulder is a cannon featuring an ammo belt arching over his back. Vile's later appearances retain the overall basic appearance but takes on different color schemes with stylized accents. When he walks, there's something of a metallic clank with every step. Vile is heavily designed as a war machine, which was quoted by Zero after Vile escapes. Personality Vile is a very arrogant, violent, and rude character who has a very unstable and enraged mind. Though he used to be a member of the Maverick Hunters, he never once considered himself as one. He is a lone wolf who dislikes the thought of having friends or superiors to help him. He also had a habit of not accepting orders from anyone except himself, which often resulted in fierce arguments with his commander. Even when freed from containment by Sigma, he showed little gratitude continued to disrespect him. Because of an irreparable short circuit in his electronic brain, Vile developed a strange, almost sociopathic passion for hunting down Mavericks and totally annihilating them, while causing as much damage as possible on the territory. This also includes innocent bystanders and comrades alike. This passion is also what may have led to his own arrest and, inadvertently, being labelled a Maverick. His emotions often got the best of him, shown after his first defeat when he admitted to Sigma he wasn't really sure what he intended to do after invading his fortress. In all incarnations of the character, Vile holds a deep grudge against X and looks down on him for the fact that despite X having a lower rank than him, he receives more attention. Vile is very bitter towards X and devotes his existence to destroying and humiliating him, and proving that he is the stronger one. Zero, on the other hand, has his respect for the most part and Vile acknowledges his formidable strength. He has also been a traitor to both the Maverick Hunters and the Mavericks on different occasions. History ''The Day of Sigma Shortly before Sigma declared war on humanity, Vile was arrested by the Hunters for unknown reasons; however, Zero claimed that he "must have caused a ruckus again". It is presumable that he once again disobeyed orders from superior officers and/or threatened the safety of comrades and bystanders while hunting Mavericks. During the chaotic search for the perpetrator who hacked the Hunters' database (which was actually Sigma himself) and the defense of Abel City from another berserk Mechaniloid, Vile was freed by his former commander, who requested his assistance in defeating X, saying that he needed a Reploid that could go Maverick on his own accord. Eventually, Sigma left Vile alone, freed of his chains and open to his arsenal, so he could decide whether or not to join his rebellion. ''Mega Man X/Maverick Hunter X }} In the original Mega Man X, Vile's character hadn't been expanded on yet. He was pictured as nothing more than Sigma's loyal soldier and bodyguard who led his attack teams against the humans. Vile first appeared in the intro stage, using a powerful Ride Armor that X found impossible to damage. X was eventually caught by Vile's stun beam, and had to be rescued by Zero. When X and Zero later attacked Sigma's fortress, Vile rushed to stop them. While Zero chased after him, X was left behind for a moment. During this time, Vile had jumped aboard his new Ride Armor, had imprisoned Zero in a cage, and used him to blackmail X to surrender. X fought him, however, up to a point until he was again caught by Vile's stun net. In order to save his friend, Zero mobilized all of his power to break free and destroyed the Ride Armor by overloading his Z-Buster. Vile was then destroyed in a one-on-one battle with X. In Maverick Hunter X, Vile's persona was greatly expanded as a rogue character with a strong hatred for X and a desire for destruction. Though he joined Sigma's rebellion and helped attack the Central Highway on board Storm Eagle's Death Rogumer, he hardly followed any orders and did what he did best; causing havoc and fighting X. At first it seemed X was able to defeat him, but was captured between the iron fingers of Vile's Ride Armor, stating that he'll destroy him and eventually defeat Sigma as well to change the world. X was then rescued by Zero and Vile retreated. He then showed up in Sigma's fortress, having already defeated Zero like in the original game and laid him in a hallway as a bait for X, whom he captured (though it was implied via dialogue on Vile's part that he was considering letting X go, though only because he thinks that him destroying X would be part of Sigma's plan and he doesn't like following orders''Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X'' '''X: Aagh! // VILE: Ha ha ha... You're no different than Zero... You worried about Sigma when you should've been worried about me! // X: Vile! You... // VILE: Hm... I guess my destroying you here is all part of Sigma's plan. I don't usually like following other people's plans. // (Vile applies more pressure to X with his Ride Armor) // X: Aaaaaagh!). However, he had underestimated Zero, who was able to stand up and destroy the Ride Armor, as in the original Mega Man X. After a long battle, he was destroyed by X, with him only expressing shock and denial at losing to X. However, in Maverick Hunter X's Vile Mode, an unlockable bonus mode, he took a different path. Instead of joining Sigma's rebellion, Vile decided to prove to Sigma that he was better and more powerful than X. After fighting X on the Central Highway, he decided to battle against Sigma's followers to gain more power and reputation. Though all of the eight main Mavericks were rather friendly to him (and offered to let him leave), he destroyed all of them and absorbed their powers in order to create new weapons. Afterwards, Sigma then extended an invitation to fight against him in order to prove whether he is indeed worthy. Ultimately, he infiltrated Sigma's fortress and fought his way through it until he was cornered by X and Zero. Both of them battled him at the same time, yet were defeated by him. After defeating both of them, Vile admitted that X, whom he hated more than anyone else, had grown stronger, but was still a wimp to the very end and never had the power to change the world. He then proceeded to beat up X's already injured body by kicking it around and then stomping savagely on X's head while angrily demanding that he show him his true power. He was then attacked by a weakened Zero before he could deliver the finishing blow with his cannon, who grounded him (as well as commented that Vile's comments of changing the world was "Maverick talk") before he was hit by X's charged shot. When he awakened, he was accompanied by Sigma. Heavily damaged, he asked what was so important about X. Yet, instead of answering, Sigma asked Vile why he did all this and whether he wanted to stand before him as a Maverick Hunter or kneeling before him at his mercy. Upon this question, Vile wasn't unable to comply and started laughing, stating that he wasn't actually sure about it himself. He was then left by Sigma (though not before radioing some of his men to "retrieve Vile"). As he walked away, Vile stated that by fighting X, he proved the right of his existence, that he is Vile. But as he reached out to stop Sigma from leaving, his functions ceased, and he was left frozen in his desperate position. ''Mega Man Xtreme'' Vile made a small appearance in the opening stage of the game. Said level is a digitized version of the Central Highway stage from the original Mega Man X. He serves as the boss of this stage and is again seen riding his Ride Armor. However, this version of Vile is not the actual one but merely a data record of the character that had been stored in the archives of the Maverick Hunters' Mother Computer, and as such can be defeated. In this game, he is erroneously referred to as "VAVA", which is actually his original Japanese name. He was deleted by X. ''Mega Man X3'' }} What was left of Vile after his destruction at the hands of X in the first game was salvaged by a Reploid scientist named Dr. Doppler, who was infected with the Sigma Virus and controlled by Sigma himself. Doppler created a new body for him and upgraded his weapons to be more powerful. However, the influence of the Sigma Virus around him turned him insane, and the only thing he could think of was to get revenge on X, who had previously killed him. Instead of assisting Doppler in creating a new body for Sigma, he left Doppler's lab on his own accord. He lured X into an abandoned factory which was set up to self-destruct and tried to hinder X from escaping by fighting him in his new Ride Armor. He is an optional secret boss where if he is defeated with both of his weaknesses (Spinning Blade on his Ride Armor and Ray Splasher without his Ride Armor) the option to obtain Zero's Z-Saber in Doppler's Lab Stage 2 is unlocked. If X didn't use the Ray Splasher or Spinning Blade (Vile's weaknesses) on him, he would flee the scene. He would then reappear at Doppler's lab as one of the final bosses, riding an upgraded version of his Goliath Ride Armor. Eventually, he was destroyed by X, but not before swearing to haunt him until the day he died. In addition to his original shoulder cannon and knee-mounted napalm launcher, Vile gained a missile launcher on his left shoulder in this form. He also acquired a shield bearing his personal V-insignia worn over his back, although this was never used during his in-game battle. (Although it was used to defend against X's Tornado Fang in the Rockman X manga.) Stats '''Power: 9200 rp Speed: 7200 rp ''Mega Man X8'' }} X, Axl, and Zero are sent on a mission near the Jakob Orbital Elevator to investigate a unique crab-like Mechaniloid. They manage to defeat it, but are then interrupted by a hail of missiles from Vile, who has apparently been resurrected from his earlier defeat in Mega Man X3. Vile had kidnapped the Jakob Space Elevator project leader, Lumine, for unknown reasons and it becomes the Maverick Hunters' mission to rescue him. Oddly, while Axl was dazed when he heard his name (which is understandable, since he didn't really know him, or even his existence, until now), Zero and X weren't completely shocked to see him alive (as X was with Vile MK-2 in X3), calling him a 'wanted' criminal as if he's been revived for quite a while. He will sometimes appear as a mini-boss in certain rooms in stages, rather than doing the 'puzzle' of that room (this can be very useful on hard mode, especially in Gravity Antonion's spiked block room). He also appears as the boss of the Jakob Orbital Elevator stage, but isn't destroyed. Rather, he teleports away. Vile in this game is likely a New Generation Reploid with a Copy Chip installed inside him, although he never used that ability as he keeps talking about trying to create a new world that seems to include only New Generation Reploids only. Vile in this incarnation has been upgraded in terms of weaponry as well as adding flight capabilities, flying around the stage most of the time. In addition, his shoulder cannon can now fire rapid-fire sparks as well as flames in later parts, while his missile pod allows him to rapid-fire missiles. Both weapons are noted for being removed from his actual shoulders and relocated to his backpack, a redesign that would be later applied to his original form in Maverick Hunter X. In times of extreme stress, he demonstrated the ability to discharge high voltage electricity from his body. His main color scheme is changed from the original purple and blue to green and yellow. In the final stage, Sigma Palace, Vile reappears as a mini-boss, this time in his trademark Devil Bear Ride Armor. Unlike before, Vile demonstrates a remote link with the Ride Armor, controlling it without manipulating the controls in the cockpit. He has to be knocked off it with a Guard Break before being fought one on one, preferably with his weakness, the Drift Diamond, Hyouryuushou, or Ice Gatling. On Easy or Normal mode, Vile explodes upon victory, but on Hard, he comes back and attacks the reserve character, forcing the remaining character to go through the rest of the stage alone until the two are reunited during the Sigma fight. His ultimate fate is unknown, but it is implied that the other character destroyed him. Musical theme Vile's standard theme in Mega Man X is an ominous repetitive chord. His battle theme in Mega Man X is a chaotic string of electronic keyboards and whistles. The latter theme is also used for Rangda Bangda and Bospider. The melody is slightly similar in the remake Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X, although the former is slightly more higher pitched, and the latter uses a more electric-guitar mix. Despite Vile not actually appearing in Mega Man X5 itself, his Mega Man X battle theme was remixed with an Egyptian-style tune when fighting against Rangda Bangda W. In Vile Mode, aside from the above two themes, Vile also has two additional themes, one for his stage theme and the other for his stage select theme. Both have an electric guitar rock mix. Arsenal Vile uses a great variety of weapons hidden inside his body, but his most significant weapon is his trademark shoulder cannon, the Front Runner. In the Maverick Hunter X remake, Vile is able to acquire 45 different weapons. These are divided into three main categories (Arm Weapons, Shoulder Weapons, and Leg Weapons), and then each are again divided into nine weapon systems, ranging from vulcans and napalms to rocket punches and flamethrowers. His standard weapons are his Front Runner, the Cherry Blast vulcan, and the Bumpity Boom napalm. Appearances in other games *Vile and Vile Mk-2 are two of the 4 opponents available in Rockman X3 Buster Shot. Project X Zone Vile appears as a rival-type character in the Capcom, Sega, and Namco Bandai crossover game Project X Zone. He makes his first appearance in the game during Chapter 20, titled "The Maverick Hunters" (Irregular Hunter (イレギュラー・ハンター Iregyurā Hantā) in the Japanese version). His next appearance is during Chapter 27 in the Geo-Fortress from Shining Force EXA, where he gets into a heated argument with Ciseaux from Sakura Taisen 3'' about which of them would take control of the fortress as their base. Following that, he appears during Chapter 29 in the online game "The World" from the [http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Project_.hack ''.hack] series, where he taunts Zero for having an emotional breakdown at the sight of Iris, who appears during the middle of the chapter to tell him she still wishes for a Reploid only world. His final appearance is during Chapter 37 in the aerial city of Tarqaron from ''Tales of Vesperia'' where he and the game's main villainess Due Flabellum warp in. It is at this point that he is finally defeated by the party after receiving a verbal browbeating by X, Zero and Yuri Lowell. His personallity in this game is exactly like his personallity in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. His attacks in the game are Rising Specter and Splash Hit. Project X Zone 2 Vile, in his MK II attire, returns as a villain once again in the sequel. Rockman ×over Vile appears in Rockman ×over as a World 1 boss, accessible only after defeating the other bosses in the same world at least once each. He also appears in Battle Memory. Cameo appearances *Vile has two short appearances in the opening of Mega Man X5, first as Vile MK-2 fighting X, and later the original with the Ride Armor fighting against Zero. *Vile has a small cameo appearance in Mega Man Zero 2 as one of the four "haunting spirits" that attacks Zero if he is grabbed by Phoenix Magnion. *There is a poster of Vile in Higsby's shop in the first Mega Man Battle Network game. *Vile appears in PTX-40A's ending in the game Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars as one of the robots fighting in the arena. *Vile appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as a card for the free DLC mode, "Heroes and Heralds" alongside X, Dr. Wily, Mega Man, and Roll. His primary effect is increasing the power of Hyper Combo attacks with his secondary effect being able to dash cancel ground moves at the cost of an HC bar. Zero also has an alternate color scheme based on him. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) .]] Vile appeared in Mega X, the 26th episode of the Ruby-Spears Mega Man animated series, voiced by Lee Tockar. He came from the future along with Spark Mandrill to steal Lightanium (which, according to Mega Man X, is worth billions in the future) from Dr. Light's newly opened Plasma Power Plant to finance Sigma's war against humanity. He's depicted as near-invincible in the cartoon, as Dr. Wily's robots and even Mega Man are no match for him (mostly because Mega Man's cannon couldn't so much as scratch him). However, he himself was no match for Mega Man X (some lines in the episode heavily implied that Vile had a grudge against him). Vile is depicted as extremely arrogant, looking down on both humans and robots of the present and calling them puny. He and Spark Mandrill both appear to Wily near the start of the episode and force him into helping them after easily defeating his robots. The two Mavericks later encounter Mega Man and Roll and easily defeat them, but are driven off by Mega Man X, who followed them back from the future. Dr. Wily reveals his plan to rob the Plasma Power Plant to Vile by flooding the plant in belief that it would stop all its defenses. Vile actually likes the plan (commenting it wasn't bad, "for a puny human"), though after breaking a dam and flooding the plant, some defenses were still active. Vile and Spark Mandrill, however, easily break through them. They successfully steal the Lightanium, along with some materials Dr. Wily needed for a new laser weapon. Though Vile got what he came for, he decides to remain in the past a little longer to destroy Mega Man X. Wily unleashes his new laser weapon on Mega Man and Mega Man X, who avoid getting hit by it, and X destroys the weapon with his own version of Snake Man's weapon. Vile and Spark Mandrill open a portal to return to the future with the Lightanium, but X pushes them both through leaving the Lightanium behind. Aside from more human-like proportional changes, Vile's design is noticeably accurate to his original game design, albeit with a more intimidating appearance overall. Curiously, his dialogue implies he is more bound to his "programming" than Reploids (which he refers to as Repliroids, the original Japanese term for Reploids) are known for. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Vile first appeared briefly in issue 35 among Sigma's Maverick Hunters. Other appearances Vile appears in the Rockman X and Irregular Hunter Rockman X manga, playing a role similar to the one he plays in the games. Vile (with his original appearance and Ride Armor) also has a brief appearance in the last issue from Dreamwave Productions' Mega Man comic, where he catches X with a cable from his Ride Armor, but Zero appears and saves him, giving X a time machine while he fights against Vile and other Mavericks. Dialogues ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' X Mode X: '''Vile! I should have known you'd be involved in Sigma's rebellion! '''Vile: Rebellion? Ha ha ha ha... I don't know what you're talking about! X: !? Vile: I'm just here to cause trouble for you! I hate you! X: 'Zero!? ''(X tries to approach Zero's body, but is captured by Vile's Ride Armor.) '''X: '''Aagh! '''Vile: Ha ha ha... You're no different than Zero...You worried about Sigma when you should've been worried about me! X: Vile! You... Vile: 'Hm... I guess my destroying you here is all part of Sigma's plan. I don't usually like following other people's plans. ''(The Ride Armor starts squeezing X some more.) '''X: Aaaaaagh! (Zero gets up and grabs onto the Ride Armor.) Vile: Wha-!? Zero! You're harder to destroy than I thought! Zero: X! There's nothing more you can do. It's over! (Zero sacrifices himself in order to destroy the Ride Armor) X: Zero! Zerooooo! Vile Mode X: '''Vile! What are you doing here? '''Vile: X... Ha ha ha ha... How do you like being Sigma's puppet? X: You've been drawn into Sigma's rebellion as well? Vile: Rebellion? I couldn't care less! I just hate you! That's all! X: '''Stop right there! '''Zero: You're really caused a lot of havoc, Vile... Vile: Yeah? I was just taking care of a few loose ends. X: So you're not on Sigma's side? You two aren't friends? Vile: Friends? I don't have any. Not now... Not ever. I only know one thing for sure, X... You are my enemy! ''Mega Man X8'' When Playing as X X: Vile! Where have you taken Lumine? Do you plan to hinder the Jakob Project? Vile: Reunited after all this time apart and all you do is bombard me with questions? Don't worry about little Lumine. We're taking great care of him. Ha ha ha... The Orbital Elevator is too important to us to hurt the one who operates it. X: Don't you know what you're doing? The Jakob Project is an important joint venture between humans and Reploids! Vile: Chill out, X... Let's enjoy this little reunion, OK? X: It's time to hand Lumine over, Vile. This time, I won't take "no" for an answer. Vile: Ha ha ha... Lumine? Always the positive thinker, aren't you? Look around you, fool! Your world has already begun to crumble! Vile: Ha ha ha. You're struggling awfully hard for a world that's doomed. X: So, it was Sigma pulling the strings the whole time, wasn't it, Vile? Vile: Ha ha ha... You finally piece it together, X? The Orbital Elevator... the energy... the space minerals... the rocket data... The route to space - the thing that's allowed this world to survive this long - is ours! X: I don't care what you plan to do. I'll put a stop to it no matter what! Vile: So, you still refuse to give up your struggle, huh? Are you so blind that you've somehow convinced yourself that hope remains? X: As long as I'm standing, there's hope! I'll defeat both you and Sigma! Vile: Ha Ha ha... I suppose it'd be a waste to just destroy you now. Maybe I'll wait till the last possible moment and have a little fun with this. When Playing as Zero Zero: Vile! What do you plan to do with the Elevator and Lumine? Vile: Lumine? Ha ha ha... Don't worry. We're taking very good care of him. The Orbital Elevator is too important to us to hurt the one who operates it. Zero: That toy's a little too complicated for Mavericks like you, Vile. Vile: Ha ha ha... How I've missed you, Zero. What do you say we have a little fun and make the most of this reunion? Zero: I'm through chasing you down. Let Lumine go. Now! Vile: Lumine? Are you so dim as to think you're in a position to make demands? Look around you, fool! Your world has already begun to crumble! Vile: Don't you ever get tired of the whole "justice" thing? Zero: Don't you ever get tired of being Sigma's lap dog? Vile: The Orbital Elevator... the energy... the space minerals... the rocket data... The route to space - the thing that's allowed this world to survive this long - is ours! How can you take this world seriously when it's all about to end? Zero: Hmpf! I think I'll take care of you before I go after your boss. Vile: So, you still refuse to give up your struggle, eh? Are you so blind that you've somehow convinced yourself that hope remains? Zero: Struggle? I'm just tired of running into you and Sigma every time I turn around. Vile: Ha Ha ha... I suppose it'd be a waste to just destroy you now. Maybe I'll wait till the last possible moment and have a little fun with this. When Playing as Axl Axl: Vile, was it? What are you up to here? What do you plan to do with Lumine and the Elevator? Vile: Don't worry about Lumine. Unlike you, he holds some importance to our plan. Axl: I don't care if you were once a Class A Hunter... You're Maverick now, and I know just how to deal with scum like you! Vile: Ha ha! Did I make you mad? Bring it on! Axl: Oh man... I'm getting sick and tired of seeing your ugly mug, so often. It's time you let Lumine go and turned yourself in. Vile: Lumine? Ha ha ha. The world's falling apart at the seems, and you're worried about him? I'll send you to oblivion along with the rest of this rotten world! Vile: Ha! You're still concerned with justice when the world is on the verge of destruction? Axl: You got it, buddy! Thought I'd dispense a little justice your way before I go after Sigma! Vile: The Orbital Elevator... the energy... the space minerals... the rocket data... The route to space - the thing that's allowed this world to survive this long - is ours. At times like this, how important is your precious term, "Maverick"? Axl: I'll tell you as soon as I'm done turning you into scrap! Vile: So, you still refuse to give up your struggle, eh? Are you so blind that you've somehow convinced yourself that hope remains? Axl: If all I have to do is defeat you, then I'm full of hope, buster. Vile: Ha Ha ha... I suppose it'd be a waste to just destroy you now. Maybe I'll wait till the last possible moment and have a little fun with this. When Playing as any character (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Vile: Ha ha ha ha ha! Why don't you just give up now and get it over with? The world as you know it? Mavericks? Kiss it all goodbye! Mayhem, doom, and destruction! That's what we were built for! Quotes ''Mega Man X'' *''"You worthless piece of scrap metal, did you think you could defeat me?"'' *''"X, do what I tell you or he's history!"'' *''"Dream on Zero! X knows he can't defeat me! My armored carrier is more than a match for his ancient weapons!"'' *''"What a worthless gesture! I can't be defeated so easily!"'' *''"So X, it's just you and me now!"'' *''"What the...?! Where did that energy come from?? It really doesn't matter how much energy you absorb X, you are still far too weak! Prepare to be terminated!"'' ''Mega Man X3'' *"Alive, Dr. Doppler? You are so kind." *"Thanks for the upgrade Doctor, but I have a score to settle... ...and I'll do it my way..." *"Hee hee hee. You're trapped X!" *"This factory is set to blow in a matter of minutes! Until then, I'll try and keep you busy!" *"My waiting has finally come to an end! Prepare to die at the hands of the world's most advanced riding armor - the new "Goliath"!" *"Don't think that this is the end, X! I will haunt you to the day you die......" ''Mega Man X8'' *"How nice to see you again, X!" *"I'd love to stay and play, boys." *"But I'm afraid I have too much work to do!" *"That's right" *"This orbital elevator is under our control now." *"It begins now, X." *"A new world will be born" *"You can't escape!" *"Hahaha!" *"Oh, no you don't!" *"Burn!"'' ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X *"X... Why does it have to be you?" *"Come to reprimand me in person, did you?" *"To defeat X?" *"Hahahahaha. What on Earth are you talking about? What could that worrywart Hunter possibly do for us?" *"So, in order to take advantage of this POWER of his, you plan on going Maverick?" *"And you want ME to help you?" *"You're insane." *''"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'M the one that's gonna change the world!"'' *''"Hmm... Incite rebellion... Split up the hunter's forces... That's the way to get to X."'' *''"But Sigma, I may be the wild card you hadn't counted on!"'' *''"I'll show you how strong I am!"'' *''"I'm ready to give it a shot!"'' *''"No! IMPOSSIBLE!!!"'' *''"'Rebellion'? Ha ha ha ha. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here to cause trouble for you. I hate you!"'' *''"I hope you're ready, X!"'' *''"You underestimated me. I hate that about you... X! There's nothing you can do! I'll defeat you and Sigma! Then I'll change the world!"'' *''"Zero! Why would someone as powerful as you align yourself with X? He's just a B-Class Hunter! Nothing more!"'' *''"X... Ha ha ha ha. How do you like being Sigma's puppet?"'' *''"Rebellion? I couldn't care less! I just hate you, that's all!"'' *''"Now, let's see which of us is truly the better Reploid!"'' *''"Sigma was wrong! You're not the Reploid with the power to change the world! I am! Me! Vile! Gha ha ha ha hah!"'' *''"Zero! If you're going to take that B-Class Hunter's side, then I'll have to destroy you, too!"'' *''"X, X, X! Why does everyone like that guy!? Whatever. When the time comes, they'll all know the truth."'' *''"Sigma! I have my own way of dealing with things. You just sit back and enjoy the show."'' *''"You'll find out who really has the potential you talk about..."'' *''"Hunter? Ha! I've never once entertained such thoughts."'' *''"Same thing I always do... Crush anyone and anything who gets on my bad side!"'' *''"I should ask you the same question. What are you accomplishing by acting as Sigma's cheerleader?"'' *''"Any plan involving X is wrong! I'll put a stop to it!"'' *''"Ha ha ha... All you do is follow orders. You really think you can take me on?"'' *''"Pity?! Don't pity me! You don't know anything about me!"'' *''"I'll tell you one thing... I don't like working for others."'' *''"I don't care if a pitiful fool like you likes me or not!"'' *''"If you think so, then you must know... You know which Reploid can usher in the future for us..."'' *''"But what?! Do you actually believe X is the one? No way!"'' *''"In that case, get out of my way and let me pass."'' *''"If you say so... I won't let you or Sigma stand in my way!"'' *''"We're in agreement there. I have no reason to fight you either."'' *''"I've always hated you, Storm Eagle! You and that smug face of yours!"'' *''"Justice? Gimme a break, Flame Mammoth. I'll fight you if that's what you want. Bring it on..."'' *''"Hmpf! Your underlings were a cinch to beat. They couldn't have been much good to you anyway."'' *''"I'll make you understand! You'll know that I am the one who holds the key to the future!"'' *''"Ha ha ha. You're no different than Zero! You worried about Sigma when you should have been worried about me!"'' *''"Hm... I guess my destroying you here was all a part of Sigma's plan. I don't usually like following other people's plans."'' *''"Zero! You're harder to destroy than I thought!"'' *''"Hope you're ready, X!"'' *''"Noooo... I can't lose to X...!"'' *''"Yeah? I was just taking care of a few loose ends."'' *''"Friends? I don't have any. Not now... Not ever."'' *''"I only know one thing for sure, X... You are my enemy!"'' *''"X... I'll admit, you HAVE grown stronger. But..."'' *''"You'll hardly be able to change the world if you're dead!"'' *''"What's the MATTER, X!? Aren't you gonna show me your TRUE power!?"'' *''"Wimp to the very end, huh? End of the line, X!"'' *''"NO! NOT A CHARGED SHOT!"'' *''"Sig...ma... I fought X... but I still don't understand. Why him!? What... What's so special about HIM!?"'' *''"What did I plan to do? Heheheh... Thinking about it now, I'm not actually sure."'' *''"I don't care what happens to this world! By defeating X, I validated my own existence, and that's all that matters to me now!"'' *''"My name... is Vile! I am... I... ..."'' Gallery X1 vileridearmor.jpg|Vile in his first Ride Armor from Mega Man X. X1 vileattack.jpg|Vile from Mega Man X. VAVAMkIIBrownBear.jpg|Vile Mk-II in his Goliath/Brown Bear Ride Armor from Mega Man X3. X5SX3.jpg|X facing Vile MK-II in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. X5SZ1.jpg|Zero facing Vile in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. Mhx vilegrasp.jpg|Vile as he appears in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. Mhx vilewaist.jpg|Bust shot of Vile from Mega Man Maverick Hunter. VAVAMMMHXConcepts.jpg|Vile's concept art for Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. MMXCVile1.png|Concept art of Vile from Mega Man X Collection. VAVAVMMX8ConceptArt.jpg|Vile V's concept art for Mega Man X8. X8VileVModel.png|Full body render of Vile's Mega Man X8 character model. Vilevuelve.jpg|Vile V in Mega Man X8. BM16019.png|Vile holding X. PTX-40A4.png|Vile's cameo in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. VileH&H.png|Vile's card in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. SFXACVAVA.png|Vile in Street Fighter x All Capcom. SFXACVAVAB.png|Vile in Street Fighter x All Capcom. D-ArtsVileArt.jpg|D-Arts promotional artwork. D-ArtsVAVA.png|D-Arts promotional art by Iwamoto Yoshihiro. RXMVile.png|Vile in the Rockman X manga, shattering a glass of bourbon. RXMVileBroken.png|Heavily damaged Vile in the Rockman X manga. X3VAVA.jpg|Vile MK-II in the Rockman X3 manga. Rockmanxsamplevile.png|Vile in the Irregular Hunter Rockman X manga. Videos Trivia *It's a common tale amongst the Mega Man community that the character's name was changed from VAVA to Vile for the North American release of Mega Man X because Capcom USA was afraid of being sued by LucasFilm because of the character's resemblance to Boba Fett, a character from the Star Wars universe. This was due to Vile's resemblance to Boba Fett's Mandalorian armor, especially the helmet with T-visor, and because his Japanese name can also be spelled "BABA" (the letters B and V are spelled and written the same way in Japanese). **However, VAVA is actually based on the character from the 1979 film Mad Max.Interview with TOM-PON part 19. **His Mega Man X8 color scheme closely resembles Boba Fett's, ironically. **Coincidentally, this would also result in Dr. Weil's name being transliterated as such from Dr. Vile in order to avoid confusion with him. *Interestingly, X can actually defeat Vile in the Ride Armor in Maverick Hunter X by jumping and shooting Vile rather than the armor. In fact, this is the only way X can deal damage to Vile in this game. *Vile's original body was slightly redesigned for Maverick Hunter X. These changes are mostly proportion-based, although the most noticeable changes being the Maverick symbol on his helmet replaced with his signature V-insignia (first seen in his Mk. 2 incarnation) and his shoulder cannon being attached to his backpack instead of being directly mounted on his right shoulder armor. **When playing in X mode, Vile's in-game model displays the Maverick symbol on his helmet. However, both his bust shots and in-game model in Vile mode use the V-insignia. *Vile Mk-II had a model kit in the Mega Armor series (originally released as a conversion kit and later as its own model kit), and the original Vile in the D-Arts line. Vile also had small miniatures of him. *There are two missing versions of Vile that have seemingly passed by, as he went from Mk-2 in Mega Man X3 to 5 in Mega Man X8 (his official notation in X8, according to sourcebooks, is "VAVA Pente," meaning "5"). It is unknown if those two versions will ever make an appearance. *Vile and Sigma share the same Japanese voice actor in Mega Man X8, Mugihito. Vile's voice has a noticeably mechanical and insane-sounding echo in the Japanese audio of X8, which is not found in his English voice. *In Maverick Hunter X, Vile is very weak to Zero's buster parts. If X uses Zero's buster parts (not Dr. Light's buster parts) on Vile after the game has been completed, X can make short work of him with two correctly aimed shots at full charge. Using Dr. Light's Buster Parts at full charge will only do up to half the damage as compared to Zero's Buster Parts. *The phrase "Not a CHARGED SHOT!" in Vile's ending in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X could perhaps be a reference to Vile's damage data in the original version of Mega Man X, where he is the only boss to be weakest against a charged X-Buster compared to the rest of the bosses' damage data against it. **Similarly during the fight against X and Zero in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, X will protect himself with Rolling Shield, send out Homing Torpedo or summon a charged Storm Tornado. This could be a reference to the Special Weapons that deal the most damage to Vile during his second encounter in the original game. *Interestingly, in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X's "Vile Mode", Vile doesn't speak to his opponent(s) unless spoken to. *Vile is the second major recurring boss character in the Mega Man X series, next to Sigma. *Vile is the first antagonist in the X series to become a playable character. *Vile's weakness in Mega Man X and Mega Man Maverick Hunter X is the same as Velguarder Sigma's primary weakness from the first Mega Man X game: Rolling Shield. After which, there will be different types of weaknesses against Vile in the concurrent games. *Vile's overall appearance bears some resemblance to a Sniper Joe. The similarities are further highlighted in the Rockman X3 manga, where at one point Vile Mk II has a glowing eye in the center of his visor while dueling with X just like Sniper Joe. *Vile's personality in the Rockman X manga is depicted much differently than the games. In the manga, Vile is seen as calculative, cunning, and calm, and can easily catch X off guard. When X encounters him at the abandoned saloon after the battle with Armored Armadillo, Vile mentions to X that he will hunt down all those who bear the name "Rockman" after he finishes him off once and for all, but he leaves while giving X the coordinates of the next Dr. Light capsule. X tries to shoot Vile as he is leaving, but is stunned with a sense of fear. *The D-Arts Vile figure comes with a glass of Bourbon, an homage to his appearance in the manga. After Armored Armadillo's death, X finds Vile in a bar holding a glass. Vile tells X it would not matter if the glass is filled with Bourbon or mud as Reploids can't tell the difference between them, and breaks the glass. (Curiously, this is contradicted later on in the Rockman X4 manga as X, Zero and other Reploids are shown enjoying beverages during a celebration, X in particular vomiting from the taste of Dr. Cain's "special oil drink".) Later in Sigma's fortress, Vile asks X if he wants a glass of Bourbon before dying, making a reference to their previous encounter. * It is unknown as to why VAVA is capitalized. * In Project X Zone, it is noted in Chapter 37 by the main protagonist of Tales of Vesperia, Yuri Lowell, that Vile would meet his end the same way his own nemesis Zagi did. Zagi and Vile share similar parallels in that they are both single-minded in the pursuit of their goal and their existence can only truly be defined when they beat their respective rival (Yuri and X). * Vile's relationship to X is similar to that of Bass's towards Mega Man. * In Vile's storyline in Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, Vile defeats X and Zero without his Ride Armor so Zero never sacrifices himself to help X defeat Vile. References Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X1 bosses Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Mega Man X8 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Humanoid Mavericks Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters voiced by Roger Rhodes Category:Reploids Category:Maverick Hunter X Bosses Category:Male Reploids Category:Villains